Mickey Kriemhild
Mickey Francis Kriemhild is a dwarf barbarian who lives and works primarily in Lûeth and is a main member of the Orphans of Fate. He is the namesake of the Kriemguild in Rosette, which was created after his death during the Primordial Crisis. Mickey is known to be one of few individuals in Mundanus to have died and come back to life again. Backstory Mickey was born to parents Francis Kriemhild and Karen Kriemhild in the dwarven city of Khârond. His upbringing was comfortable, living in the large manor, Kriemhild Herrenhaus, with his parents. His father, Francis, worked as a blacksmith in the outskirts of the city for Ironstrike’s Forge and Family BBQ, and his mother, Karen, worked as a dinnerlady at a local academy. As Mickey grew older, he began to assist his father at the smithy, learning smithing skills that would go on to help him further his own career as a smith. Francis also taught Mickey about the importance of traditional dwarven smithing, and warned against the arts of enchantment and transmutation in smithing. Khârond Guild of Artisans On his 50th birthday, Mickey applied to work at the main crafting guild in Khârond, securing a position as an apprentice smith. There he worked for the majority of his life, working up the ranks and becoming a senior member of the guild. During this period, Khârond saw many battles against the orcs of the mountains and the drow. As an attempt to increase his honour and rank in the guild, Mickey briefly joined the army as a battlesmith, seeing his fair share of combat in drow territory. About two years into his career as a battlesmith, Mickey was decommissioned after suffering an arse injury. The now battle-hardened Mickey continued working at the guild, but still continuing to train in combat at his father’s recommendation. It was around this time that Mickey caught the attention of Shiela Gulddigger, who he began dating, later marrying. Meeting Rudolph Aspall As the years passed at the guild, Mickey began to realise the values of the guild were changing, beginning to allow enchantment in competitions and other, non-traditional arcane smithing techniques. It was around this time that Mickey’s mother died after being kicked in the head by a horse. Distraught at the news of his mother’s passing, not thinking straight, Mickey went to the heads of the guild and even the lords of Khârond to ‘give ’em a piece of my mind about enchanting’ but was laughed at and told to ‘get with the times, lad’. Not letting this mean defeat, Mickey attempted to set up a society of traditional smiths, though was disheartened when little interest was shown in it. He began to lose friends over the issue, and after receiving the news that his wife had had sex with a horse, he filed for divorce as well. Things forever changed when Mickey was approached by Aasimar Rudolph Aspall after another lonely night at Khârond Beer Hall awaiting potential members for his society. Rudolph posed as a much-needed listening ear and friend to Mickey, and through coercion and magical manipulation, over the coming weeks he managed to convince Mickey to sabotage the coming annual Smithathon. This ended very poorly for Mickey, as after the attempted sabotage went wrong, he was stripped of his membership and job at the guild, despite his protests. Depressed that his life had been ‘ruined’, Mickey fell into alcoholism, and spent a year roaming Lûeth in a drunken stupor. In this vulnerable period, Mickey was manipulated by Rudolph by playing on his hatred for the Khârond Artisan’s Guild, into working for Rudolph’s own agenda. The drunken dwarf found himself in the city of Xelaphos, guided there by Rudolph, wherein Mickey joined the adventuring team the Orphans of Fate, with the goal of making a deal with the primordials to destroy the smithing guild of Khârond, where actually Rudolph sought to use Mickey’s skills to merely grant the Aasimar the ability to reach the Primordials. Appearance